Of Ducks, Wizards, and Baby Sisters
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Albus'imagination comes up with some pretty good ideas about where babies come from...


Summary: Albus and James get curious about the new baby their Mommy is going to have.

I guessed on the age they would be when Lily was born.

Albus: 3 years old.

James: About 6 years old.

Lily: not born (obviously)

I guessed a little on what James looks and acts like too.

I got the idea for Albus's 'it's a duck' out burst from a story my parents told me. My cousin was little, and my mom was pregnant with one of my older brothers, and he said he wanted it to be a duck, or a rubber duck, (and we got him a rubber duck for Christmas last year and he loved it- funny seeing as he's 20 something now and married) so I thought I should use it for a story.

Ginny was happily making breakfast in the kitchen, cooking away. She stirred the grits in the pot, then scooped some up with a ladle, and let it fall back in the pot slowly; checking to see if it was too thick or too watery, they way her mother had taught her. It was almost done. She hummed quietly to herself, and absentmindly looked around their cottage. Harry was still asleep; he had gotten home late last night from work, catching rogue wizards, and when Ginny attempted to wake him he just said tiredly 'Wake me up and I will hex your hair neon blue.' Needless to say she knew he was too tired to be kidding, and she left him be. James was fiddling with his miniature quidditch set game that he had gotten from Grandpa Weasly last Christmas; it had a little green quiddicth pitch, a snitch, a quaffle, and two bludgers, and the players were attached to the game, they moved back and forth when James pushed a lever rod on the side. He frowned to himself, determined to make one team win; it was hard to make the score not turn out in a tie, because he was using his right hand for one team and his left hand for the opposing team. No one would play the game with him, so he had to play against himself, Ginny smiled amusedly; she knew how he felt; she had once tried to thumb wrestle against herself when she was little and her brothers felt too grown up to play with her. James was a fair bit like her, though it was hard to notice, people only saw that he had her hair and Harry's eyes, but it was plain on his face that he had her, sometimes annoying, strong determination**(a/n-pig headed stubbornness *cough cough* ginny- I heard that! Me-no you didn't! You're not real!)**, and her distaste for losing in something important, and when you're six like James, winning a game of play quidditch against yourself is _very _important.

Just as soon as James smiled because he'd finally made a player catch the snitch and broke the tie, Albus came bounding down the stairs with an oddly calm and curious look on his face.

"Good morning, Sweetie," Ginny greeted him brightly.

He said nothing; instead he just looked at Ginny's wide, pregnant stomach with intense concentration and puzzlement. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Something interesting to you, Al?"

He creased his brow, "Yes," he said and bit his lip.

"Well…? What are you thinking about?"

"I was jus…wonderin," he stepped closer to her and looked straight at her belly.

She laughed, "Wondering about what, dear?"

"Um…about …" he pointed at her stomach

"Yes?" She was amused, but a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I know it's goin ta be born an cwome and wive wiff us, and grow up to bwe our wittle sister and all dat, but…how does it get dere?" he asked, mispronouncing words like a 3 year old does.

Ginny frowned; she didn't understand what he meant, "Sorry, I don't understand, Al?"

He sighed, "I _mean_…is not a wittle sister yet, is it? It's inside your tummy right? And kids can't wive inside pweople, is jus weird, so it can't bwe a kid wight now, it can't bwe alive yet, right? So what is it now and how will it becwome a wittle girl?"

Ginny smiled wider, "It's hard to explain, but it's a growing to be a little baby right now, the mummy takes care of it until it's big enough to live on it's own, like those little baby animals we saw at the zoo, they live with their parents until they know how to get their own food, and until their strong enough, like the baby ducks or baby kangaroos, do you remember?"

Albus tapped his chin thinking, and ran a hand through his incredibly messy and cute black hair, "I member, and I thik I get it, so wight now is not strong nuff yet, wight?"

"Right."

"And the baby animals at da zoo din' look exactly like the mummies, so they grew into swumtin else wight; thwey grow to look like da mummy's."

"Very good, Al."

He smiled, pleased with himself, "So this 'baby' isn't grown yet, so it don't wook like us yet, so wight now it looks like a baby duck from the zoo, right?" he grinned, happy to seem smart.

Ginny burst out laughing, clutching her sides; her son had such a great way of looking at things. James got up off the couch in the living room, laughing too, and came to join them; being older he understood a little more of how baby's grew and things.

"What's funny, Mummy?"

"Yes, what's so amusing, Gin?" Harry was coming down the stairs, sleepy eyed, smiling a little at his wife, and rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his hair in the way that he had passed on to Al. When he was at the bottom of the stairs, he patted Al's head and walked into the kitchen with Ginny.

She stopped giggling, but still smiled up at Harry, "Your son seems to think that I'm pregnant with a duck," she chuckled a little at the look on his face; he pressed his lips together to keep from laughing also.

"What guys? I don get it, whas da joke?"Albus's voice was so adorably sad to not be in the loop.

Harry looked down at Albus, smiled, and picked the little boy up in his arms, "It's not a duck, Al. It's a little baby, that's not quite grown yet."

"But Mummy said, is like at da zoo, when da wittle baby ducks aren't big or stwong 'nuff to live on der own, and the baby animals at the zoo don look like the mummies an' I thought it was cuz they weren grown nuff yet, so" he rambled and finished it with, "…I was kinda confused."

"Ginny!" Harry said in mock alarm, "What are you telling our children?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry, he misunderstood what I told him. I was using the animals at the zoo as an example. He didn't understand why or how the baby grew inside me."

"Oh, well…be clearer next time, but you have to admit, the kid's creative," he told Ginny as he set Al down and he ran to play the quidditch game with James.

"Yeah, he's got a brilliant way of looking at things, an odd imagination, and he's got a real curious streak, I blame you for that."

Harry pretended to be offended, "What do you mean?"

"He got that from you," she started, and then continued when he got a puzzled look on his face, "Don't you remember your days at school? I would watch you, Ron, and Hermione investigate all those mysteries, and you know they probably wouldn't have gone so far into those little adventures if it weren't for you just _having _to know what caused it all. Once you get an idea, you don't drop it. It also doesn't help that your 'unique', so to speak, imagination always gave you a crazy idea. Albus got your imagination too. his is slightly less out there than yours though, thank God," she teased her husband.

"Hey, at least I got the job done, and think about the bad stuff that could have happened if we didn't solve all those mysteries, and come one, you know that a lot of my 'crazy' theories actually turned out to be true."

"Yes. I know. I know." Ginny placated her husband.

_He's always so defensive when he's tired… and grumpy, _Ginny thought and mentally laughed,

_It's incredibly cute!_ She squealed in her head, and smiled. She leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him sweetly. He grinned at her lips meeting his.

"What was that for, Gin Gin?"

She smiled; she wasn't going to answer because she knew mysteries drove him insane.

She shrugged and just as she thought he would, he groaned and pouted. She laughed and rolled her eyes. How she loved her life.

**(a/n- wow I just realized how sickeningly fluffy this is-eek I love fluff! **

**Harry: Did you just 'eek'? **

**Me: yes…yes I did…your point? **

**Harry:…*shouts to other room* Gin, the author's mental! **

**Me: mwahahaha!)**


End file.
